Paradoxes Can Mean New Beginnings!
by Lilac's Garden of Ideas
Summary: One's actions will always have an effect. When a jealous Haru pushes Kyo into traffic, the cat is given another chance as Kyoko Kurosaki, the Red Butterfly, and the sister of Masaki. Kyoko's second life is promising, and by the time Kyoko's daughter, Tohru, and her adopted siblings meet their fiery-haired cousin, the foundations for mischief misunderstandings and paradoxes are set.


It's true that Hatsuharu was jealous of Kyo's closer relationship with Yuki-hime, and with Tohru-chan. They had been walking to Shigure's house, and Haru was fed up with that poser-Kyo, he shoved him- only, Haru wasn't looking _WHERE_ he was shoving Kyo as only one thing was on his mind- get that poser out of _HIS_ Yuki's airspace- before the vicious sound of tires hitting a living being and Tohru-chan's shriek of abject horror, Haru could only turn and stare- had he- had he really done THAT? Oh Gods... He was staring at the battered- very, very injured- curled-in-on-himself- God, was the boisterous bruiser Kyo really that small and vunerable looking? He felt bile rise in his throat- broken form of Kyo... The driver that had hit him was already out and frantically checking on the near-unconcious zodiac cat- the man had stopped his car in the middle of the road, creating a shield between the crush of traffic and the broken boy in front of him; the other driver had done the same and was on the phone with the police and paramedics. Haru's Yuki-hime, Momiji-chan and Tohru-chan and her two friends were already with the driver in the middle of the road, trying not to move Kyo while they were coaxing him to stay awake a little longer. Oh Gods above...

Hatsuharu stood frozen, rooted to the spot gaping at what Black-Haru and White-Haru had done, he himself- one of the two mediator personalities- Hatsu-chan and him- Grey-Haru, had never advised the two warring personalities to take their wars of the heart to such drastic measures, this was all the others' fault; tuning out of reality to look internally- meaning in the body's mindscape- Grey walked in found the self-satisfied Black and White, grabbed each by their ears and went to find Hatsu-chan, she'd know what to do... Hopefully. Ironically enough, it would have just been himself and Hatsu-chan if some thing hadn't happened with that manipulative rat-bastard (no comparison/offence to Yuki-nezumi-chan), he shoved the mutious feelings against his 'God' away, it wasn't like it was Akito-bastard's fault he was stuck with Hatsu-chan, it seemed like suffering from 'MPD' made it easier to talk with his curse form- when he had slipped into unconciousness from dealing with Akito when he was young he'd met the kind personification of the Ox, she'd been very apologetic about the 'curse' thing, and Grey had, and well, does look up to her as a mother figure. Even with her infinite patience, Black and White still had managed to piss her of, somehow. How- Grey didn't know, but he needed Hatsu-chan's assistance with these _irritating_ troublemakers-eugh.. ragey thoughts aside..

Grey despretely needed Hatsu-chan's advice, "Hatsu-chan, I need your help- these * _**F_O_O_L_I_S_H**_ * IDIOTS have just * up the rest of our lives..." Grey paused before releasing a gutteral growl that would put an angry, drugged dragon to shame, "_**RRRRGH**_! THAT'S IT! I * GIVE UP! Whatever! I don't care, but- I DO CARE- why? Try and wrap yer puny bug-brains around this, ya *! Thanks ta yer retarded obsessions, you-" An extremely angry and vulgar gesture made towards the mentally deficient pair, " may have possibly murdered y- our cousin! It ain't his fault! There goes our freedom and- and- _**rrgh**_-" He broke out of his tirade, chest heaving, he then felt a delicate hand on his shoulder, and heard an gentle, soothing voice, "Ne, Grey-kun, calm down.." Hatsu-chan dropped her voice, " Help me knock 'em out." Grey nodded, and walked behind Black, as Hatsu-chan did the same to White, and with a quick, shared look, knocked the knuckleheaded bruisers completely unconcious. Grey sighed, reigning in his blazing temper, '_Deep breaths, in-out-in-out'_, "Hatsu-chan, one of us should take control of the body, and at least explain to Yuki-kun - I should do it, shouldn't I?" He pouted, looking every bit the put-out teen he really wasn't, " Oh, fi-ine.." Quickly making sure that the baka pair wouldn't give Hatsu-chan a difficult time, he sighed and resigned himself to _'Driving,'_ he thought rather sardonically, _'Oh joy'_ and he phased back to the real world, no time had passed, so Grey-Haru lept into action.

Yuki stole a quick glance back to where Hatsuharu stood fixed, _'Probably Grey incapacitating Black and White,'_ in the same split-second Yuki recognized the reconnection of a personality, he asked himself quietly, _'So he's reattached himself, wonder who's driving, Grey or Hatsu-chan?_' looking into his possibly-certifiably-insane cousin's eyes, he noticed that they didn't have any markers for Black or White, so, considering that Hatsuharu's posture hadn't readjusted, that it was Grey. Acting quickly, he called out to Grey, who was coming closer, "Oi, Grey, what's the deal with th-" Yuki's question died on his lips, he gaped, Grey looked like he wanted to phase out and lay the smackdown on the warring splits, instead the peirced teen pinched the bridge of his nose and crossed his other arm over his chest, "Well," he started, "I came very close to neutralizing those mentally deficient-" he gestured a circle with his free hand, the other still cradling his face, reaching up to tousle his spikey hair, "-" he made a slight choking sound, this time threading both hands through his mane, "There are no words to describe those two, while remaining polite... They've been detained for the time being, and I'm going to try and salvage _my_ reputation.. Why are you all staring at me like I've cracked? I'm just sayi-"

This time Grey's words faded out, and then, visibly his posture shifted- not to the schemeing complacence of White, nor the blatantly aggressive Black, nor the world weary outlook carried by Grey, this posturing was that of the Ox-spirit, whom, since the incedent, had been coined Hatsu-chan, opposed to the now split Haru-kun, who was Grey as a child. Hatsuharu sighed, and Yuki noted that his voice changed to reflect the normally mild-mannered, soft-spoken Hatsu-chan, "Grey needed a break, so I switched with him..." S/He replied, flushing slightly at the stares directed from the rest of the Sohmas and company, "You hadn't heard that Akito-ba- bi-...-sama, had had Hatori try and see why Hatsuharu had two peronalities, Akito-teme was very impatient and had rushed Hatori, resulting in the three way split that is Black, White and Grey- what? Yuki-kun never said?" S/He turned to Yuki, and somewhat teasingly said "For shame, Yuki-san, now they'll think your precious cousin is nuttier than before.." Yuki, in a fit of childishness stuck his tounge out at h -er..? Hatsuharu- and Hatsuharu turned his attention towards a slipping Kyo, s/he shimmied as close as s/he dared, and spoke gently, "Ne, Kyo-kun, I'm sorry, that is to say the _original_ Hatsu-Haru is sorry, especially because of the dunderheads I/we share headspace with.." S/He trailed off softly, as tears brimmed in his eyes, ignoring the _really,__**really, **__**really, **_**really,** really, really confused others, s/he spoke to Yuki, voice, while pitched slightly higher, trembling with emotion, "_**Yuki-sama, Grey and I- we are SO sorry about this, I wish we could just block Black and White, for the better part of forever..**_" The teen's entire frame shook as s/he sobbed silently, not looking up, for fear of hatred, or pity.


End file.
